foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Pellicer (Character)
'Seth Pellicer (Skull) '''is a character in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. He is in Synods, Moon Wars: Aftermath, Moon Wars: The Future Soldier, and Time Heroes. Biography Seth was born and raised in Lewiston, New York. He grew up in a home with a single mother alongside his older brother Michael Pellicer. The two experienced the trouble of dealing with their in-and-out alcoholic father, and the financial struggles of their mother. During the invasion of the Crimson Empire, while they were young, Seth was sheltered from most of the news coverage and events by his mother and older brother Michael. Once he found out the gravity of the situation however, it shocked him and affected him for the rest of his life. Post invasion, Seth struggled mentally. Despite being a naturally smart kid, he struggled with grades in school, but was able to finish thanks to the motivations of his older brother, Michael. He was then convinced to join the military alongside his brother Michael to not just aid his mother's struggles, but to try to improve his life and give him a start at a career. Graduating military school, Seth began to work for the government with the newly founded and still growing Terra Legion, and years later lead a special team on a mission to the moon to investigate radio disturbance. The team, also named Luna Six, consisted of Seth, Michael, Amy, and two additional members, Cameron Kent and Jeffery Nguyen. As they were on the moon however, they encountered an alien species known as the Sinnods, along with two other alien beings, named Drexen and Korin. After an encounter between Luna Six and the Sinnods, Cameron was attacked and captured by a Sinnod. Instead of waiting for backup, Seth decided to use Drexen and Korin for their benefit, and combine their common interests in order to kill off the Sinnods, while simultaneously rescuing Cameron. An altercation occurred between Zarn, the Sinnods, and the humans, and Seth was left permanently scarred —his skin pale white. It was here where Seth snapped, and devoted himself to not only finish what he and the other started, but to get revenge on the Sinnods. After months of fighting, Seth and Luna Six, along with Drexen and Korin eventually tracked Zarn down and cornered him. Pressured by President Snow, Seth began to reconsider killing Zarn once they could, and taking him in. During their final altercation, as Seth was about to kill Zarn, he came to the mistaken conclusion that he could be of some use to the humans. They detained Zarn, and he was taken into human custody, much to the disagreement of Drexen and Korin. In the aftermath of the war, Skull and Amy married, with Amy becoming pregnant with Skull's child. War bound however, he agreed to be kept in cyrostasis in the event of another extraterrestrial attack. With Amy's approval, he underwent cyrostasis, and Amy was left to raise their son, Zane Pellicer, alone. Years later, he was unfrozen during an attack on the facility, led by a terrorist extremist christian group known as the Nuntius (''or Nuntii). Skull escaped to his home, where he reunited with Amy, and came face to face with his son- now an adult. After an attack at home by Nunius leaders Dueseqit and Zadkiel, Seth was gravely injured and forced to rest. Together, Seth and Zane worked to put an end to the terrorist's plan to bring back the Sinnods, but after things went awry, Zane and Skull went their separate ways once again. Appearances Seth, or Skull appears in Synods, Moon Wars: Aftermath, Moon Wars: The Future Soldier, and Time Heroes. Significance Skull's character is an embodiment and reminder of the inner cowardice and fears of reality that Endpoint himself experiences from time to time, and his attempt to combat those insecurities that have been placed within the character of Skull. It is the smart strategical hardened mind that Endpoint somewhat exhibits but has always wanted that manifests itself through both Skull and Zane. Trivia * Although chronologically, the first time hero is Drexen, the first Time Hero is actually Skull. * Skull wasn't even the main character in the original Moon Wars film, however from Moon Wars 2 onward, he became the main character. * Skull is the first character created by Endpoint. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Terra Legion Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe